Demigods at Hogwarts
by I Solemnly Swear 08
Summary: Another Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover where the demigods go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. I ship Solangelo, mainly, but there will be other pairings. I suck at summaries, so you can ignore this entire part and just read the story if you want to. Rated T to be really, really safe. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Meeting

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction. I'm just going to post a few chapters and see how it goes. Criticism is appreciated, but please no hate. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: While the plot line of the story is completely my own imagination, all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Nico woke to a loud banging on his cabin door at six in the morning.

"Some people are trying to sleep, you know," he yelled. The banging stopped for long enough for him to fall halfway asleep, and then started again, but this time it was accompanied by yelling.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, you decent?" Nico didn't have to guess who it was.

"Why don't you go bug someone else, you moron?" He yelled some more.

"Nah," said Leo. "It's way more fun to annoy you!" Nico heaved a sigh, slowly got out of bed, walked to the door, opened it, and punched him in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" He whined.

"What do you want, Leo?" Nico said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Sheesh, don't kill me for being a good little messenger," he said. Nico was intrigued.

"What's your message?" He asked.

"Chiron wants you in the big house for a meeting," he replied.

Nico groaned. "At 6 in the morning?" he complained.

"Will's up there, too…" He said. Nico colored slightly before yelling at Leo to go away and mind his own business. Leo laughed so hard he fell over. Nico waited for him to leave, but when he didn't he lost it.

"What the Hades, Leo! I'm trying to sleep. Did you hit your head or do you want to die?!" He looked hurt for a minute before saying,

"Chiron won't be happy. He sent me to get you a half hour ago because he said he couldn't start without you." Nico cursed in Italian before going to get some real clothes on.

* * *

Hazel knew it was a bad idea to send Leo to wake Nico up. She was scared that in a minute or two everyone would hear Leo scream in pain. What's taking him so long?

Leo went to get Nico nearly a half hour ago. Either he was silently killed… or he's just trying to annoy Nico until he is killed. Percy and Jason bet on which one it was ten minutes ago.

Everyone is getting really antsy. Making 7 demigods with ADHD (with the exception of Frank) sit in a room with nothing to do for a half hour is a very bad idea. If Leo was still here, he'd probably be bouncing off the walls.

Frank is sitting on a chair in the corner of the room next to Chiron and Will, Percy and Jason are sitting on the ping-pong table, and Piper and Annabeth are talking by the door. Well, they were talking by the door.

As soon as Hazel started walking towards them, the door opened and they moved away. I was confused as to why, but when I made it to the door, I saw a furious Nico and moved away as well. He had waves of darkness rolling off him and his death glare made everyone in the room flinch except for Will. Hazel peered around him, and when she didn't see Leo anywhere, she was worried.

"Where'd Leo go, Nico?" She asked.

"He's in a bit of a… _predicament_ ," said Nico.

"Help! Anyone! Death boy hung me from the attic windowsill!" Leo screamed from outside.

"Don't call me death boy!" Nico yelled back. Chiron trotted up and asked Nico to get Leo down because he really needed all of the people he sent for inside, and not hanging from windows. Nico grudgingly obliged and Leo was pulled into the room soon after by a skeleton.

"Nico!" Said Will. "I said _don't_ use your powers. Doctor's orders!"

"Fine," he grumbled. Chiron interrupted then.

"I actually have something to say, so please sit down and listen." The demigods sat down, and after a brief scuffle, during which Leo was put into a headlock by Percy, they were finally quiet.

* * *

Chiron looked serious. This couldn't be good. "I know that you all recently defeated Gaea, but Hecate needs your help." He flinched slightly as Annabeth started getting redder and redder.

Suddenly, she was screaming in rapid Greek at Chiron, with Percy right by her side. Nico and Hazel, who was having a harder time understanding them, were both from the 1930s and 40s, and they looked quite shocked at Percy and Annabeth's colorful language. Or maybe it was because they had to go on another quest so soon.

After about ten minutes of this, Jason pulled them back down to the floor, where Percy pulled Annabeth into his lap and buried his face in her hair.

Chiron continued. "Don't worry, this is an easier quest. It still requires a prophecy, though. Hecate needs you to help out a son of Athena, named Albus Dumbledore, that is headmaster of a wizarding school in Scotland."

When everyone looked confused, Chiron asked the demigods if they knew of witches and wizards.

"You mean mortals blessed by Hecate." Annabeth asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, many of them are legacies of mortals blessed by Hecate, which they call half-bloods," said Chiron.

Everyone except except Annabeth said they had never heard of wizards, so Chiron had her explain.

"Witches, girls, and wizards, boys, are mortals blessed by Hecate or their legacies that learn to channel their magic through wands, which look like intricately carved sticks," she said, looking to Chiron for confirmation. He merely nodded in reply.

"What does this have to do with a quest?" Asked Will.

* * *

"I need all of you to go to this school and protect a boy named Harry Potter. A man named Tom Riddle, who likes to call himself Lord Voldemort is trying to kill him," Everyone besides Nico just stared at Chiron.

Nico didn't seem fazed and Chiron asked why he explained that Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters were causing his father a lot of trouble.

"Why doesn't he just kill Lord Voldymort, then?" Asked Percy.

"Lord Voldemort has used what is called a Horcrux to make himself practically invincible. He can be killed, but he won't die," explained Chiron. When everyone continued looking at him blankly he sighed and continued.

"I have some books on it that Professor Dumbledore sent. You can all read it if you like, but you can't tell anyone about Horcruxes, and if anyone finds the books, you are all as good as dead.

"Harry is in his 5th year of Hogwarts, so you will be joining him in that year. Unfortunately," most of the demigods tensed when he paused.

"There is a new staff member joining the teachers this year, and she might try to hurt you if she figures out that you're demigods. You have to pretend to be just a normal witch or wizard, albeit a very strong one, both physically and magically." When he stopped talking everyone was just staring at him still, so he continued.

"You will be staying with a family called the Weasleys until September 1st, when you will take a train ride to Hogwarts." Piper asked when we were leaving.

"Tomorrow," said Chiron. "Bright and early tomorrow."

* * *

Piper spent the day packing. Chiron said we would have to buy robes for school once we got to the Weasleys, but she had decided to bring a few outfits anyway.

She looked up from her suitcase when there was a knock on the cabin door. Jason was standing in the doorway. With the sunlight streaming in the door from behind him, his skin shimmered like gold. He looked like an angel, in Piper's opinion.

"Hi Jason," she said. He continued looking at her, and when she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed bright red and apologized.

"Sorry, Piper," he said. "I'm just a little preoccupied. I can't believe we have to go on another quest so soon. It seems like just a week ago that we were battling Gaea."

"It was a week ago, silly," she laughed. "Don't you remember? Leo was presumed dead for a few days and then showed up at the campfire with Calypso."

He nodded, slightly embarrassed, and leaned down to kiss her.

"What was that for?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her again before answering.

"Do I have to have a reason? Can't I kiss my girlfriend just because I want to?" He responded playfully.

"I suppose." Piper grinned before asking Jason if he wanted to help her pack. He responded with another kiss.

* * *

Will was bored. So, so bored. He had already packed, nobody was hurt right now so he wasn't needed in the infirmary, and all of the paperwork for Clarisse's broken arm was already finished. He decided to go see if Nico was in Cabin 13.

When he got there, there was a shout of surprise and then a moan of pain from inside. Will ran up the steps in panic and tried to open the cabin door, but it was locked. He kicked it until it opened, and when it did, he ran inside to see Nico clutching his arm next to a pile of monster dust.

"Nico! What happened?" Will shouted.

"Seriously, Solace? My arm got cut, I didn't go deaf. Stop shouting," he grumbled.

"How did your arm get cut?" Will asked.

"This weird monster my stepmother created came through the door when I opened it. It's called a bowtruckle, or something like that," Nico said.

Will came closer and Nico's face tinged slightly pink. When he put his hands on Nico's arm, Nico flinched away. "Relax," said Will. "I don't bite."

Nico slowly put his arm back out and Will hummed for a second. When he took his hands away, Nico shivered, but the cuts were gone.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Have you packed yet?" Asked Will. Nico shook his head and muttered something about not knowing what to take with him.

"Can I help? Pretty please with skeletons and rainbows on top?" Will begged.

"Fine," Nico said. "But seriously, Solace, pretty please with rainbows on top? What are you, a kindergartener?"

"Don't forget the skeletons!" He said cheerfully. Nico muttered something about annoying miniature suns. Will laughed at his expression when he realized he had said that out loud, even as quietly as he had.

Nico seemed annoyed so Will suggested that Niico go back to bed while he packed him. He mumbled a thanks and climbed into his coffin bed. Will walked over, tucked him in, and kissed his forehead.

"What the, uh, I mean…" Nico was at a loss for words. Eventually he just sighed, turned over, and went to sleep.


	2. The Weasleys

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, and just giving my story a chance. I got a couple of positive reviews and am on a break from school so I figured I'd write another chapter. I also went back and updated chapter one. A lot. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: While the plot line of the story is completely my own imagination, all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2: The Weasleys

Percy jerked awake at the sound of a scream. He ran outside to see skeletons terrorizing the row of new cabins for the minor gods. _Skeletons… Oh no! Nico!_

As he ran to Cabin 13, Percy heard him scream again. The door was open, and when Percy stepped into the doorway he saw that Will was already inside.

Nico was thrashing around in his bed while Will was trying to wake him up. "Come on, Nico. Wake up! You're safe and I'm right here. Nico! Come on! Wake up!" Will was bordering on a panic attack when Nico finally opened his eyes.

Nico saw Will and flinched back. He started crying and Percy left as Will pulled Nico to him, not wanting to intrude. While Percy was walking back to his cabin, he saw the remnants of the skeletons dissolving back into the Earth.

Percy wondered what Nico was going to tell Will when he asked what the nightmare was about. He doubted Will knew that Nico had gone through Tartarus alone before Annabeth and he had. Nico didn't ever tell really anyone about it or talk about it to the people that already knew.

When Percy got back to his cabin, Chiron was waiting outside it. "I assume it was Nico or Annabeth that screamed seeing as you weren't in your cabin," he said.

"Nico," said Percy. "He also unconsciously summoned some skeletons." At seeing the look on Chiron's face, Percy knew he was worried about Nico having to shadow travel everyone to Britain in the morning.

"What do you think would let him get a good night's sleep?" Asked Chiron. Percy thought about it and responded with one word.

"Will."

* * *

Will had spent the rest of the night on a spare bed in Cabin 13. As a result, Nico was very grumpy that morning because Will saw it fit to wake him up at five. The demigods met at the big house to wait as Percy went upstairs with Annabeth to get the prophesy. Rachel was staying in one of the big house's guest rooms, and soon enough, a green light shone down the stairway.

When they came back down, Percy and Annabeth related the prophesy to the rest of the demigods.

 _ **Nine halfbloods from a distant land,**_

 _ **Will save the world from the evil brand,**_

 _ **Or will curse all with their final stand.**_

 _ **They will need help to prevail,**_

 _ **Or all shall hear the one last wail,**_

 _ **Of the son of Apollo, who, to no avail,**_

 _ **Tried to save the thing that mattered most, but failed.**_

Will's eyes started watering, and it looked like he was about to cry. He sneaked a look at Nico, who was staring at him in shock. Chiron sighed sadly, and ushered everyone out of the big house and towards Thalia's tree.

When Nico, who was lagging behind, finally joined the group, Chiron told him the address of the Weasley's house and asked if he was sure he had enough strength to get everyone there. Nico nodded in reply and took the ambrosia Chiron was offering to him.

Nico gave the ambrosia to Will, as he was the only healer traveling with them, before holding out his arms and trying not to flinch as everyone grabbed onto them.

 _Wow. He REALLY doesn't like being touched. Well, by everyone except Will,_ Leo thought. When he looked up, everyone, especially Nico, was glaring at him.

"Oops… Did I say that aloud?" asked Leo. Nico rolled his eyes before yelling goodbye to Chiron and fading into shadow.

* * *

How can I describe shadow traveling? It's really cold, and damp. You really can't see anything and then when you finally can again, you're done and you want to throw up.

When everyone had landed, they were in what looked to be the front yard of a really lopsided, rickety, six story house. Nico was the only one to still be standing, as everyone fell over and held their stomachs. Nico looked completely fine, if a bit, okay, a lot tired.

Once everyone was standing again, Percy walked up to the door of the house and knocked. A older, warm looking woman came to the door and introduced herself as Mrs. Weasley.

"You must be the American exchange students," she said.

She led us all inside, fussing over Nico and Leo and saying they looked too thin until Nico asked her politely to stop. She did, then walked to the staircase and called, "Everybody come downstairs to meet the American exchange students!"

Then, there was a lot of thumping sounds, an "Ouch!" and finally, everyone was downstairs. A girl with brown, bushy hair was looking at them inquisitively while everyone else just stared at them blankly.

The demigods decided to introduce themselves first.

"Hi, I'm Percy and this is my girlfriend Annabeth." Annabeth looked up from her book and waved. Suddenly, the bushy haired girl squealed.

* * *

The demigods all tensed, but when she started rambling about the book Annabeth, was reading, they all visibly relaxed.

"Blimey, Hermione. Can't you go for ten minutes without talking about stuff we don't have to worry about for another week?" Interrupted Ron.

The demigods looked like they were trying not to laugh as they continued introducing themselves.

"Hello, I'm Frank and this is my girlfriend Hazel," he said as Hazel waved at the wizards.

"I'm Leo!" Leo shouted. "Also known as the Super-Sized McShizzle!"

Annabeth muttered something about nobody calling him that and Percy snickered.

"Hi, I'm Jason and this is my girlfriend Piper." Piper smiled at the wizards and a few of them smiled back as Jason continued.

"The blond crushing on Hazel's half-brother is named Will." Will blushed bright red then. "And the half-brother is named…"

Suddenly, Nico faded out of the shadows by the door to stand by Will.

"Nico," was all he said.

* * *

"Ahhh!" the brown-haired girl screamed. "Death eater!" The demigoods all tensed and spun in a circle.

"Right behind you!" she yelled again. "He just faded out of a shadow!"

Leo laughed. "Wait, imagine Nico eating Thanatos!" He said. All of the demigods except Nico nearly fell over from laughing so hard. He just glared at Leo until he flinched away.

After that confusing moment, the other demigods explained that no, Nico was not a death eater. The brown-haired girl tried to apologize, but Nico just nodded and waved her off, so she decided to introduce herself.

"Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger and that's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," she said, while pointing at the respective person.

Fred and George went next. "Hi! I'm Fred and that's George. Watch out for the first door on the right when going up the stairs. There may be a prank for Percy waiting up there."

Percy looked up in confusion. "What? Why would you prank me?" He asked. The twins explained that the prank was for their brother, Percy, because he was a git.

Percy nodded in understanding as Mr. Weasley introduced himself.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Mr. Weasley!" The exchange students just waved.

"Mr. Weasley continued. "This is my youngest, Ginny." She didn't respond. She just kept staring at Nico.

* * *

 _The little girl was staring at him. My him! Well, not exactly mine, but still!_ Will thought. _Nico didn't even notice. He was just staring off into space. Oh no! He must be exhausted!_

The moment that thought crossed Will's mind, Nico's eyes closed and he fell over, asleep. Will jumped forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

Mrs. Weasley ran towards them as Will lowered Nico to the ground.

"Oh, the poor dear! Is he all right?" She asked.

"He's just exhausted. Is there a possibility of him being able to lay down somewhere?" I asked her. She nodded and led us towards a couch in the next room.

"Blimey," said Ron. "How's he so strong?" Ron nodded his head towards Will, his eyes wide at the ease at which he carried Nico to the couch and set him down. Will snorted at that, because some people think that just because he's a healer, he doesn't have to be fit to survive in their crazy world.

Will was saved from answering Ron's question by a loud crack. An old man with a long, silver beard appeared in the kitchen.

"Professor Dumbledore! How nice to see you!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Molly. It's nice to see you again as well. I wish I could pretend I was only here for pleasantries, but I'm afraid I am here on regards of the exchange students," he said.

"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley. "All but two of them are here. They are in the next room, because one of them fell asleep."

Dumbledore asked if it was Nico and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"I'm not surprised," said Professor Dumbledore. "Transporting nine teenagers and their luggage across the Atlantic Ocean. It must be very tiring."

All of the wizards looked at him strangely.

"Ah, yes. Molly, I forgot to mention their strength in the letter I sent you, didn't I," Dumbledore said. "Well, their school is less focused on the mental aspect of magic and more about the physical aspect of magic than Hogwarts."

"They train themselves in specific areas of magic. For example, Percy here's magic is largely based around all water, while Jason's is based around the air. Lightning, wind, etcetera. Be warned, though," he said while shooting a glance at Fred and George, who appeared to be sneaking up on Nico.

"They are very well trained, reflex wise. Even when sleeping," Dumbledore said meaningfully.

Fred froze, while George kept going. A floorboard creaked underneath him, and next thing you know…

* * *

George looked shocked, like he couldn't comprehend what was happening. One second he was sneaking up on Nico, who was lying on the couch, dressed in all black, and the next he was lying on the floor, with Nico was standing on his chest, and a black sword pointed at his throat.

George was lucky that Will went up to Niico and explained what was going on, because he looked confused, and George really didn't want to be stabbed.

Nico looked down at George, got off his chest, and offered him a hand up. He took it, but ended up flying past Nico and landing flat on his face. _Wow_ , thought George. _He's strong!_

By this point everyone was laughing at George.

"Thank you, George, for that amazing example of why not to underestimate the exchange students. You should know, Hermione, that if any of them beat you at anything, they are smart enough to be taking 7th year NEWT's right now, so don't take it personally."

Hermione was looking at them with a mixture of shock and amazement on her face. It was then that everyone seemed to notice that Nico was leaning on Will for support with his eyes closed.

"If we're done, Professor Dumbledore, I think Nico should be getting to sleep," said Will.

"Of course, of course," he responded. "Why don't you take him there now."

Mrs. Weasley got up to show them which room they'd be staying in. Nico mumbled thank you before collapsing on a bed. Will laughed before climbing in next to him.

Nico's eyes shot open and he blushed scarlet before scowling at Will, who just smirked and kissed Nico on the tip of his nose.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day getting to know each other, the demigod couples started saying goodnight to each other. Leo was led up the stairs to Ron's bedroom, which he would be sharing with Frank and Jason. Piper and Hazel were led to Ginny's room which they would also be sharing with Hermione, and Percy and Annabeth were taken to the room Will and Nico were in.

Everyone yelled goodnight to each other before hearing Mrs. Weasley shout.

"We're going to Diagon Alley at ten tomorrow, so make sure you all get some sleep and don't sit up talking all night!"


	3. Diagon Alley

**AN: I have really nothing to say besides thank you so, so much to** _ **EmmaTheHPJOnerd**_ **for their review, it is my favorite by far and made my day, and sorry to everyone I have confused with the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish.**

 _Chapter 3: Diagon Alley_

Ginny fell out of her bed at the sound of a scream. Not just any scream, though. A scream full of fear, anguish, and pain. Hazel shot to her feet and ran out of the room. Ginny got to her feet and followed Hazel as she nearly sprinted down the hall to the room with Nico, Will, Annabeth, and Percy inside.

She ran inside and shut the door behind her, but not before Ginny saw Nico, sobbing, with his face buried in Will's shoulder. She slumped against the wall across from the room as Mrs. and Mr. Weasley ran down the hall.

"What's happening? Asked Mrs. Weasley. She tried to go into the room Nico was in at the same time as Hazel came out. She led everyone in the hall downstairs to explain what had happened.

"All of us exchange students played a big part in a recent… wizarding war in New York. Nico was tortured in the enemy base for such a long time that he got PTSD from it," she said.

All of the wizards were staring at her in shock as she paused momentarily. When no one interrupted, she continued. "Will managed to wake him up from his nightmare, and he fell back asleep right before I came out of their room."

Everyone nodded and went back to their rooms to sleep. Ginny lingered in the doorway for a moment, though. The exchange students were talking to each other in Greek as Mrs. Weasley looked back at Ginny.

"C'mon, Ginny. Time for bed." She yawned and disappeared into her room.

 _-A Few Hours Later-_

Last night was particularly bad. Everyone was looking at Nico like they're afraid he might blow up if they annoy him. Which might just be true in Ginny's case.

Ginny walked over to ask Nico if he was all right. He told her he was fine before walking towards the table to sit next to Will. She was still staring at Nico as he sat down to eat.

Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen then and explained how we were going to get to Diagon Alley.

"We're going to use the floo to get to Diagon Alley," she said. Annabeth asked what the floo was, so Hermione explained.

"The floo is a way of traveling. You throw floo powder into a fireplace and step into the fire. When you are in the fire, you say the name of where you want to go clearly and you magically appear in a fireplace near the place you said you wanted to go," she said.

Mrs. Weasley thanked her for explaining and offered Ron some floo powder. He took it and walked to the fireplace. Leo's eyes widened when the powder hitting the flames created a raging green fire. When Ron stepped into the flames and didn't get hurt, he started jumping up and down.

"Me next, me next!" he nearly shouted. Mrs. Weasley looked at him, confused as to why he was acting so weird, but apparently decided she didn't want to know and just held out the pot of floo powder for Leo to take.

He took a huge handful and threw it on the fire. It exploded much higher and raged much hotter than when Ron had gone. "Diagon Alley," he shouted. He was whisked away and everyone else started slowly going through. Soon, only Will and Nico were left.

"Go on," prompted Will. Nico shook my head and motioned for him to go first, but he made Nico go anyway, claiming he had to make sure Nico went by floo and didn't shadow travel to Diagon Alley instead.

Travelling by the floo was very warm and popped out of a random fireplace near everyone that had already gone, covered in ash and coughing. Mrs. Weasley came over to him and began brushing the ash off his clothes with a brush in hand.

Will joined us and was brushed off too, and then we started along the edge of the busy street lined with all sorts of magical shops.

* * *

There were a lot of cool-looking shops lining the street. There was a shop full of owls, a wand shop, and a shop selling brooms that fly! When Leo pointed this out to Hermione, she said they were called broomsticks. Go figure.

We walked down the road until we reached a big white building with a giant sign saying Gringotts on it. Harry led us through the doors, but there was a strange inscription above them.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Once we had walked through the doors, we were in a large hall with a lot of short people. Most of the demigods visibly tensed, but when the people, goblins, I now realize, didn't attack, they relaxed. Harry ran forward to talk to a goblin sitting at a desk in the corner that he appeared to know.

He gave the goblin a key, then had Percy give him the letter from Chiron. The goblin muttered something along the lines of, "I should have known", before bowing to the demigods.

* * *

The goblin then said, "Children of the gods, I have not seen any of your kind in over twenty years."

The wizards looked confused, and the demigods realized he had said it in Greek. The Roman demigods only knew Greek because the demigods had taught each other their language on the Argo II, though.

The goblin led us to one of the many, many doors lining the hall. Once inside, we appeared to be in a stone tunnel lit with glowing torches that sloped steeply downward.

The goblin whistled and a small cart came hurdling up the tracks on the floor. The goblin had us pile into it, before saying, "Vaults 001, 763, and 907." Soon, we were zooming along a cold, damp corridor, heading down into the earth.

When we reached vault 907, the Weasleys got out and the goblin, Griphook, Harry says is his name, put the key into the lock. The door slowly creaked open, and the Weasleys trudged inside.

When they came back out with a small sack jingling with coins, Leo started jumping up and down. Literally. Nico, sitting next to him, looked like he was going to kill Leo, so Hazel restrained him from jumping any more.

Nico sighed and laid his head on Will's shoulder as the cart started moving again. Ginny started glaring daggers at Will as Hazel let Leo go so she wouldn't accidentally puke in his lap. Hazel leaned against Frank and sighed in relief as the cart stopped. This time, Harry got off and walked into his vault.

Unfortunately, as soon as Hazel stopped feeling so sick, Harry came out and we started off again, with Leo and Percy yelling in excitement like this was one big roller coaster.

We stopped at vault 001 and all piled out of the cart. Griphook had us stand up to the bronze door, celestial bronze, I'm guessing, and hold our hands to it. The door was covered in images, the first Titan war, first Giant war, one of the empire state building surrounded by monsters, and an image that looked suspiciously like the 7 demigods of the prophecy and Nico standing on the Argo II. The door slowly creaked open…

* * *

Ron leaned around the transfer students to peer into the room behind the gigantic doors to see... nothing?

The inside of the vault was full of fog, and also very large, as Ron said he could tell from the echoes. Hermione looked annoyed, but also had a look of endearment in her eyes, to which I credited her telling Ron about the echoes, and him telling everyone else like he had come up with it himself.

A giant cloud of fog poured out of the doors as they stopped moving. It was eerily quiet for a moment before Percy spoke. "Is that a giant vacuum?" Everyone except the other demigods looked confused so Ginny spoke up.

"What's a vacuum?" She asked. Annabeth explained and Ginny sighed and nodded before going back to staring at Nico.

Annabeth asked Percy where he saw a "giant vacuum" and he pointed across the room to what looked like a giant throne made of metal, maybe Hephaestus' throne.. Sure enough, on the side of the throne was a giant vacuum.

Leo whooped and ran over to the giant throne, while all of the wizards besides Hermione and Harry, who both grew up with muggles, gawked at the giant throne.

He pressed a few buttons in the base of the throne and the giant vaccum started humming.

All of the non-muggleborn wizards and the demigods just stood in the middle of the room and waited, but everyone else jumped back like they thought it was going to explode.

The vacuum slowly started sucking up all of the fog in the room, revealing eleven other gigantic thrones. Will volunteered to go first, and walked up to a radiant, golden throne. He knelt in front of it and started glowing. After about thirty seconds, the door slid open and he stepped inside. He came back out with a sack of coins and a small, white red cross box.

Percy walked up to a throne that looked like a worn fishing chair, and held up his hands. The wall of water at the base, so smooth it looked like a mirror, parted, and he walked inside before coming back out with a jingling bag of coins.

Jason walked up to the biggest throne, which was surrounded by storm clouds, and raised his right hand. Lightning streaked out of the ceiling, coursed through him, and left him slightly smoking. It stopped in a moment, and Jason went inside, coming out with yet another bag of coins.

Nico stood up from where he was sitting on the floor, and walked with Hazel to a pitch black throne by the door. As they approached, skeletons burst out of the ground and leveled their pilum at their chests. Nico waved his hand, and they sunk back into the ground. He walked into the throne and brought a bag of coins out for Hazel and him.

This went on in the same alarming fashion until all of the demigods had their money, the wizard's eyes growing wider every time. When everyone was done, they all got back on the cart for another crazy ride up to the surface.

Hermione sidled up to Harry and Ron and whispered softly, "They aren't normal. We need to talk about this later."

They left and made their way to Flourish and Blotts for the books they would need for the school year. Hermione was trying to talk to Ron about a book she had found, but was interrupted by a shout of, "Thank the gods!"

Ron sighed in relief as Hermione went to find out why someone was shouting, only to groan quietly as she came back.

"They said sorry for shouting, but that they are very excited because their parents arranged for them to have books in another language," she said.

"What? Why would they need their books to be in a different language?" Ron asked. Hermione started talking about ADHD and dyslexia, and soon enough, Ron's eyes had glazed over.

We all bought our books and left for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She was dressed in all mauve, which seemed familiar for some reason, and as soon as we walked in the door, she rushed over and pulled us all towards the back of her shop.

She finished quickly and everyone set off for Eeylops Owl Emporium. They stepped inside the softly lit shop, and almost immediately, Annabeth was swarmed by the owls within the shop, all of them demanding her foremost attention.

Nico, however was watching Will, who seemed to brighten the entire shop by just standing there. When Nico stepped towards a row of owl cages, the owls all shrunk away from him.

Defeated, he went to stand by Will. "They should like you," stated Will .

"No, they shouldn't," Nico responded. "They should avoid me. I am the frightening Ghost King, and I could turn them all into ghosts with a thought!"

Will was looking at him sadly. "Nico, you can't honestly believe that," he said.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" He snapped before walking away, but on the inside, he was screaming. Screaming that he, Will, his bright ball of sunshine, should be scared of him. He had let Octavian kill himself. He had turned Bryce Lawrence into a ghost. He had not saved Bianca. He was a murderer.

He felt a shudder go through him, and he was close to crying. No, he would not cry now. Not in front of Will. Nico walked up to a cage holding a black bird, nearly as small as his hand, but it's eyes held deep wisdom and sorrow. Instead of shrinking away, it leaned closer to Nico when he approached.

* * *

When the demigods had all picked out an animal, they left and quickly visited to the other animal shop, one with more variety, before heading to Olivander's for their wands. Percy was the first to step over the threshold of the dusty, dimly-lit shop. Once everyone had crammed into the seemingly minuscule waiting area, Jason reached around Percy and rang the small bronze bell on the counter.

The demigods stared at the wooden bookshelves, filled to the bursting point with rectangular boxes, all of them baring the same symbol as the sign outside. A metal track for a sliding ladder was bolted to the floor, and the shelves towered far over their heads.

A moment after the quiet ding of the bell, an elderly man swung into view on the ladder, his robes streaming out behind him as he appeared to hang on for dear life. The ladder stopped suddenly, nearly throwing him off, but after regaining his balance the man climbed steadily down the ladder and onto the floor.

"Ah, the exchange students," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I am Olivander. Your patron has arranged for your wands to be made specially, I believe."

He meandered over to a shelf lined with boxes, the only neat shelf in the store, and pulled out one of the boxes.

"Jackson, Perseus," he called. When Percy stepped forward, he was handed a box.

"Willow wood, 9 3/4 inches long, swishy and usefull for water magic, with a hippogriff feather core."

He continued. "Chase, Annabeth." She took her box and waited for her wand type.

"Vine wood, 10 inches long, quite supple, with a owl feather core."

"Grace, Jason," he called.

"Yew wood, 8 1/4 inches long, unyielding, with a dragon heartstring core."

"McLean, Piper."

"Rosewood, 9 inches long, reasonably bendy, with a Veela hair core."

"Zhang, Frank."

"Hawthorn wood, 9 1/2 inches long, pliable, with a dragon heartstring core."

"Levesque, Hazel."

"Ashwood, 11 inches long, inflexible, with a gold dust core."

"Valdez, Leo."

"Cypress, 12 3/4 inches long, pleasantly springy, with a molten metal core.""

"Solace, Will."

"Birch wood, 13 inches long, with a unicorn hair core."

"Di Angelo, Nico."

"Red oak wood, 8 1/2 inches long, stiff, with a Thestral hair core."

"That will be 13 galleons each, please," Olivander said.

The demigods each payed for their wand before waving goodbye and walking outside to meet the rest of the Weasleys.

"Ready to go, then?" Mrs. Weasley asked." The demigods nodded and were led towards the fireplace,on their way back to the burrow.

 **AN: I'm not dead! So, this has been an extremely long, crazed updating spree. I'd like you all to know that this particular chapter was especially weird, because I could never seem to write it in one sitting. Sorry for that, but I will be back on my Wednesday, Friday, Sunday update schedule by Friday, so, yeah. This chapter is now quite different, and I hope it is understandable. Also, I was thinking about throwing some Drarry into the story later on. Thoughts on that? Thanks, and enjoy!**

 _ **Animals:**_

 **Nico- Phoenix**

 **Will- Tabby Cat**

 **Percy- Grey Owl**

 **Annabeth- Snow White Owl**

 **Leo- Orange Cat**

 **Jason- Silver Owl**

 **Piper- Dove**

 **Frank- Screech Owl**

 **Hazel- Rust-Colored Owl**


End file.
